This invention relates to an automated backup generator and more particularly to a self-contained automated backup generator which may be used outdoors and may provide power for extended periods of time.
In recent years, there has been a rapid growth in the telecommunications and wireless communications industry. This rapid growth has meant that networks of wireless telecommunications transceivers sites have been constructed across the U.S. and around the world. This has been particularly true in the cellular phone and personal communications system (PCS) industry where cell/PCS sites are located to provide a network of overlapping service areas. Each cell/PCS site is positioned such that communications service may be offered throughout the service area to be served by network. Typically, a cell/PCS site will have a tall tower for supporting the cellular antennas. In addition, provisions must be made at the cell/PCS site for housing the radio equipment, for interconnecting the cell/PCS site to the telephone or telco network, and for supplying AC power to the cell/PCS site. This has typically required the construction of a shelter at the cell/PCS site to house this equipment and to provide an area where the various services may be connected with one another.
In order to provide the desired coverage, sometimes the cell/PCS sites must be positioned in very remote locations or in locations with significant space limitations, like the tops of buildings. In selecting components to make up a cell/PCS site, some criteria to take into account are space limitations, leased space cost, zoning limitations, and aesthetic values. Even with the aforementioned limitations, there must be enough space at the PCS site to work on all of the equipment.
Once a cell site has been established, a power source is found to provide electricity to the components. In most cases, the stations are powered through an AC line which is run to the site from local power grid. In certain situations, due to storms or other types of failures, external power to the cell/PCS site may be lost. When power is lost, the radio antenna is unable to receive or transmit telephone calls and a zone of coverage for the cellular system may be temporarily disabled. In situations such as these, it may be desirable to have a backup power source.
Disclosed herein is a self-contained generator which provides power to electronic components. In one aspect of the invention, this generator is employed in the situation where backup power is required when a primary power source has failed. One potential application of this backup generator is to a remotely located personal communications system (PCS) transceiver site.
At the transceiver, or PCS site, there may be a transceiver antenna for receiving and transmitting cellular communications. In connection with the antenna there may be at least one electronics cabinet which may include electronics for processing cellular communications. Data lines connected to the electronics cabinet carry information signals related to the cellular communications. Also connected to the cabinet is a primary power line which provides power from a remote source such as a power grid for a local community. In one aspect of the invention, the PCS site includes a backup generator is electrically connected to the electronics cabinet. The backup generator may be a two level cabinet which contains both the electric generator and a self contained fuel source. The backup generator may be an internal combustion engine added to generate electricity. The fuel source may be a tank of propane or of other flammable liquid or vapor which is appropriate for the type of engine used in the generator.
A sensor switch type device may be connected along the primary power line which runs into the electronics cabinet. This sensor may monitor whether the primary power line is providing electricity to the electronics cabinet. In the situation where a power outage has occurred this will be defected and, the backup generator will be activated and provide power to the electronics cabinet. The self-contained fuel tank is sized such that it may provide fuel to the generator for an extending period of time. Additionally positioning the tank on shelf just below the generator proves to be a very compact design, Once power is restored to the electronics cabinet over the primary power line this is sensed and the backup generator is shut down until another power outage is detected.
Other components may be included in the backup generator system in order to periodically test the generator and monitor its performance. A connection may be established between the backup generator and a remote monitoring site. Through this remote monitoring size, engineers may monitor the operation of the backup generator during outages to determine if indeed it has automatically started, and what its functional status is. An automatic timer may also be included in the backup generator which runs the generator periodically as a maintenance check. Other sensors which monitor the state of the generator system may also be included. One such monitor would be a sensor for the fuel tank. This sensor may be a simple switch which provides an indication when the fuel level drops below a particular point or it may be more sophisticated and provide an accurate reading of the fuel level. Other sensors may monitor the power output and the operating temperature to detect any potential problems.